Life is Strange 2: No Woman
by pizzeria madness
Summary: Sean Diaz, a sixteen-year-old boy, and Daniel Diaz has an unexpected turn of events when Sean has got to go to a Halloween party. Not knowing what awaits him and his brother will be a very bad treat.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read on,**

This story has spoilers for the game Life is Strange 2. Please read this at your own risk if you want to have spoilers.

I am not a good writer nor will I call myself a professional author, so please give me criticism that will _help _me to improve!

The only episodes I will write about is Episode 1 and 2. I haven't gotten around to completing Episode 3, just bare with me!

**I don't own any of the Life is Strange 2 characters, all rights go to Square Enix and Dontnod.**

**———————————————————**

Walking off of the bus with earphones plugged in, a sixteen-year-old half Mexican teenaged boy begins to walk down the street that will soon take him back home. Behind him walked a seventeen-year-old Asian girl who was shorter than the guy in front. She began to look over his shoulder, eager to find out what he was doing.

"Are you _texting_ Jenn again, Sean Diaz?" The girl asked as he had spotted her looking at his phone, then attempting to hide it away from her.

Sean Diaz looked at her and groaned, "You always think I text her twenty-four seven, don't you, Lyla?"

Lyla then walked beside him, looking straight ahead. '_I mean, I don't think he texts her twenty-four seven unless he's trying to say he does..._' She thought to herself, then looking at him, "You sure you don't text her twenty-four seven, Sean?"

"Wh- No! Jesus, I was joking!" Sean felt his cheeks heat up and then pulled his hood up over his beanie.

The both fell silent as Lyla stared at him. Sean looked at her uncomfortably, "Lyla, you're staring at me again."

Lyla shook her head, unaware that she was, "Sorry. Anyways, Sean, let me see your phone. Wanna see what you are saying to your little crush!"

"Shut up, Lyla!" Sean groaned again and gave her his phone. Suddenly, he heard the girl burst out into laughter. "What's so funny?"

Lyla looked at him with a funny look that had appeared on her face, "Seriously, Sean? 'Hey Jenn, u going to the party'? Of course she's going!"

"You're better at texting than I am! Why don't you text her something that _won't_ make me sound like a dork than I already am?" Sean muttered, crossing his arms. He has to admit, Lyla was definitely better at texting. Sean doesn't text much, only waits until a message from his father, Lyla or... you guessed it, Jenn popped up on his screen.

Lyla chuckled softly, "Nice to see you admiting to the truth, Mr Sean E. Diaz! Now, let Lyla the Love Witch work her magic."

Sean rolled his eyes as they began to walk down the street once more. He glanced at Lyla and looked at his phone. Sean knew she was going to make him sound like a dork and he wouldn't like that. Jenn Murphy is a girl he has had a crush on for a while now and he'd hate it if Lyla made a bad impression of him.

"Done and sent!" Lyla smiled and gave Sean back his phone, which he has been dying to have back.

He looked at his phone and looked at Lyla for a few seconds before looking back at his phone, "'Would be awesome 2 see u there.' At least it doesn't make me sound like a dork."

"And atleast I added it onto your text! You would of embarrassed yourself by one question!" Lyla chuckled as Sean gave her a stern look.

They both walked past the house next to Sean's. Sitting on the doorstep of that house was Brett Foster, neighbour to the Diaz family and bully, also. As Brett spotted Lyla and Sean walk by, he scowled.

"Lovebirds!" He called out to them, laughing as he said this. 

Lyla and Sean stared at him. Sean found himself about to go ahead and beat up Brett but was stopped by Lyla. He looked at her and she shook her head. Instead, Lyla looked at Brett, "Shut your disgusting fucking mouth, bitchy boy!"

They reached Sean's house and walked up the porch, then sat on one of the steps. Lyla put her bag to the side, opened it, put her hand inside and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She opened the pack and pulled out two cigarettes.

"Want one?" Lyla asked, titling her head. She knew the last time Sean got busted for smoking, but that was okay.

Sean sighed, "Lyla.."

"C'mon, Sean! Your father likes me so he won't bust you this time!" Lyla groaned, looking at Sean with puppy eyes.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Just give me the cigarette, I'll smoke it when I get the chance."

"Fine." And then she gave him the smoke.

They both went quiet. None of them talked about the party. Lyla then looked at the sky, "I better get back home." Then she looked at Sean, "Skype me, okay? Remember I wrote the essential things we need for the party on your hand when we were at school." She got up and walked away, waving goodbye to Sean.

Sean got up and grabbed his bag. He smiled and then walked to the front door, opening it. To his surprise, he found his little brother and his father sitting there, probably waiting for his arrival. His brother turned around and looked at Sean, "Dad, he's back!"

His father, Esteban Diaz, looked up and smiled, "Ah! The right man I was looking for!"

Sean chuckled, put his bag on the floor and walked over to his brother, Daniel Diaz, and Esteban. He looked at the table and saw the Choc-O-Crisp. '_They always do this._' Instead of waiting for his dad to speak, he walked away.

"Sean Diaz, where are you going?" Esteban asked, "You gotta pick who has the **last **Choc-O-Crisp!" 

He groaned and turned back around, retracing his steps that he made towards them. Sean blinked, "What? Am I 'Judge Diaz' now?" 

Esteban looked at Sean with a stern look, "I don't like that attitude, Sean. Please just pick."

Sean sighed and pushed the bar to Daniel, "There! You happy now? Now let me go."

Daniel gasped and grabbed the bar, running to the couch. Sean chuckled and then walked towards his room, watching his father walk back to the garage. Why did that go quickly than he thought it would? Maybe something was up. Sean opened the door to his room and sighed, walking to his MP3 player. Pressing play, he let the music echo through his ears and he lied on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

This party was going to be bang on!


	2. Chapter 2

**I have left a comment on the story, please read it.**

Remember, only criticism that will help me become better at my writing! I had to put this under the **Life is Strange **category since Life is Strange 2 doesn't have it's own category yet.

**I don't own any of the Life is Strange 2 characters. All rights go to Square Enix and Dontnod.**

——————————————————

Sean was about to drift off until a knock on his door awoke him. '_Shit! I gotta get ready for the party!_' He got up and opened it. There stood Daniel. Sean groaned in his head before looking at his brother.

"What do you want, Daniel?" Sean mumbled, crossing his arms.

Daniel seemed to be fiddling with something. '_Is that the watch I gave Daniel?_' He thought. Sean sighed and crouched to his brother's level, "Daniel."

"I just wanted to.. to say thank you for giving me the last Choc-O-Crisp. You didn't have to." Daniel then gave Sean a hug, which Sean wasn't actually expecting.

The two shared a hug before they pulled away from the hug. Daniel smiled, "I better get to work on my Halloween costume!" He then went back to his room. As Sean walked out of his room, he got greeted with a smell of... food colouring (does it have a smell)..? Sean shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, looking around.

'_God, I should focus on getting the money first._' He thought, looking at the jar that was labelled 'Drug Money'. Sean chuckled quietly to himself, walked over to the counter the jar was on, opened the jar lid and grabbed the money.

————————————————-

After getting the things he needed for the party, he headed back to his room and sat down at his computer desk. Sean yawned as he began to Skype Lyla. She then answered, looking straight at him.

"So, you ready for the party?" Lyla answered, fixing her earrings she had put in for the 'special' occasion.

Sean chuckled, "Obviously, why would I be skyping you?"

The both shared a laugh. Him and Lyla fell quiet as Sean stared at the door. Lyla cleared her throat, "Sean, how's Daniel?"

"Huh?" Sean turned around and processed the question in his head, "Oh! He's alright. Not being the brat he normally is."

Lyla gasped, "Don't say that about my boyfriend!"

"Oh cut it, Lyla!" Sean groaned, looking at the ceiling. Suddenly, the door to his room opened. He turned around to see Daniel.

Daniel stood there with a bottle of fake blood in it. Fake blood had appeared on his clothes too. "Sean, do you like my costume?" He exclaimed.

Sean sighed and turned back to Lyla on Skype. Daniel was behind him and saw Lyla, gasping in excitement, "Hi Lyla!!"

Lyla waved at him, smiling, "Hi Dan!"

Daniel giggled as Sean stood up and pushed him out, "Daniel, get out of my room. Remember to stay out, too." He slamned the door shut.

"Wow, what got you into that mood?" Lyla gave him a stern look. Daniel was a nice kid, but she never knew why Sean was so mean to his own brother.

Sean crossed his arms, "If you were in my shoes, Lyla, you'd understand what he's like at home when you're not around."

He saw Daniel walk outside, looking down. '_Lyla's right. Shouldn't of done that. What got me into a pissy mood? I hope he's safe out there with Brett._' Sean looked at the camera, "Lyla, Daniel just went outside and Brett's out there too. Fuck me."

"No thanks, Sean. I don't want to fuck you." Lyla smirked at him.

Sean felt his cheeks heat up in a matter of seconds, "Shut up!"

Lyla laughed at his reaction and then went quiet. Suddenly, Sean began to hear an argument. He looked outside of his window and gasped.

"You fucking got my shirt covered in your fake shit!" Brett yelled at Daniel, stepping up to him.

Daniel backed away, "I-I didn't mean to!"

Brett pushed Daniel, making him fall to the ground. Sean gulped, "I gotta go. See you at the party, yeah?"

"Okay?" Lyla titled her head, "What's happening?"

"Can't explain." Sean rushed out of his room and outside. Daniel looked over and spotted Sean, sobbing. He ran over to Daniel, looking at him, "You alright, Daniel?"

"N-No! Brett p-pushed me." Daniel choked out.

Sean looked up to see Brett looking down at them. "Ahaha, pussy! Got your mexican scumbag brother to beat me up! You guys better go back to your fucking country." Brett spat on Sean.

He got up, "Watch your fucking mouth, asshole. You're talking to my younger _brother_, for fuck's sake!"

Brett laughed, "What you gonna do, huh? Kill me?"

Sean laughed, "I'd get arrested. But I can fucking knock the living daylights out of you, American **scumbag**." He picked up a rock from the ground and swung it at Brett's head, making him fall to the ground.

Daniel gasped, "Sean!"

He turned around to see Esteban standing there, mouth open wide. Sean gulped and dropped the rock, looking at the ground. "Sean..."

Sean began to cry, "He fucking hurt Daniel!"

"That doesn't give you a reason to do such thing! You're grounded, Sean!" Esteban walked back to the garage, "Go back inside and clean up, too!"

A cough was heard behind Sean. He turned around to see Brett getting to his senses. Before Brett could get up, Sean had pinned him to the ground (that's kinda gAY). "You ever fucking insult me or my family again, Brett, and I'll have you dead, understand?"

Brett nodded and Sean got up. He then grabbed Daniel and walked off, staring at the American before going back inside.

—————————————

**The bad treat that awaits them will be shown in the next chapter!**

**P.S. I wrote this on Wednesday for me to publish in the morning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read Chapter 3,**

I will be taking a break sometime soon. My sleeping has gotten worse due to some reason and I must work on it. I may update this book on **Thursday** still, so look out! 

But for now, expect no updates after Thursday's. Will return on 7th August!

**I don't own any of the Life is Strange 2 characters. All rights go to Square Enix and Dontnod.**

——————————————————

"Sean, what took you so long?" Lyla sighed, messing with her hair.

The call had been going on for ages now. Sean straightened himself on his chair. How was he going to explain it to Lyla? He sighed and looked at his desk, "Got grounded, can't go to the party."

"The fuck? How did you get yourself grounded?" Lyla grabbed a pen and tapped it on the desk before writing something.

Sean muttered, "I had a fight with Brett and kinda knocked him out."

"Jesus! Sean, you're gonna get arrested-" Before she could finished that sentence, police sirens were heard outside. "The fuck?"

"Oh god. I've gotta go. Bye." Sean ended the call and went out of his room. Daniel opened his door. He looked at his older brother, "Sean?"

"Daniel, we've gotta go." He grabbed his brother's wrist and rushed to the front, grabbing his bag. God, this escalated quickly.

**"**Sir, we need to talk to your child.**"** That must of been one of the cops.

Esteban had blocked the exit, "He didn't mean to do it, I swear. Sean's got a punishment and-"

"We said it again and again, **step out of the way or we will be forced to shoot!**" They yelled.

He blinked, "There's no nee-" It was like **everything **flashed before Sean's eyes. A gunshot was heard. Daniel jumped and clinged onto Sean.

This was a disaster. Blood had splattered on the door. Sean choked, trying to hold back tears. He looked at Daniel, who was about to scream. Sean grabbed his brother and ran into the garage, sobbing his eyes out.

"W-Why did they d-do that?" Daniel choked out, looking up at Sean.

Sean looked down at Daniel, "H-H-He-" "/He didn't move out of the way/."

They both looked up to hear police sirens still. Sean hugged Daniel close. God, this can't get any worse. Why did this have to happen? Why has EVERYTHING happened? He didn't understand, nor did Daniel.

"They're gone." Sean whispered. He wasn't exactly sure. Sean looked under the garage door to see that the police were infact gone. He opened the garage door and looked around. "Okay, Daniel. We're gonna have to run."

Daniel gasped, "What? They're gone though!"

"Dude, we're still being searched for! We gotta go." He muttered, tugging his younger brother's arm so he could move. Daniel was crying again.

"Come on!"

"No! I'm not running away!"

"Daniel." Sean stared at him, "Our Dad just got fucking shot! We are in trouble! The only to get out of here is to run away. Come on."

Daniel sighed, "Fine."

Sean grabbed onto his arm and snuck out the garage door. As he looked around for the coast, he noticed it was clear. Then, he bursted into a run down the street.

'_I just hope nobody's mad.._'

'_Nobody.' _

_—————————————————_

_A/N : Sorry if this chapter is shorter than usual! I'm really unwell today!_


End file.
